His Daughter
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Mackenzie was Zane's daughter. When he died, she ran to the Phoenix Drop to get vegence- that's where she met Levin, Aphmau, Garroth, Katelyn, and Laurence and decided to stay. Now, with an attack on Phoenix Drop in place, must choose between her past or her future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Second Survivor

 _A young father burst through the doorway. His wife was sitting in a chair, rocking their baby._

 _"Ellen, it's not safe here! We have to leave!" The young father exclaimed._

 _"Martin, what's going on?" asked Ellen._

 _"Zane is back. He and his men are going to kill everyone in sight! I need to fight them- you need to get our baby out of here. Run to the next town, and I promise, I will be there." Martin told her, giving his wife one last kiss before exiting._

 _Ellen knew that she and her husband would never make it out of the city alive. So she found a small basket and wrote a quick note. Then she took off her powerful necklace- one that she had made years earlier, and tucked it in the basket along with the note and a rattle. Then she wrapped her baby in a blanket and put her in the basket._

 _The she picked it up and followed her husband out to the streets._

 _And prayed her child would live._

 _Zane walked through the village, seeing the burning houses and the bodies. He walked over and saw a basket. He would have just walked away if he didn't hear a cry. Zane turned back around and knew that it wasn't just an empty basket. He drew his sword out and walked over. In a pink blanket, there was a crying child with a small tuff of black hair._

 _It was a baby. Just a baby. Zane, at first, thought he should make the child a shadow night. But then he saw the necklace. One of a powerful magic. This child was the daughter of a powerful witch. He opened up the price of paper a red the note:_

 _~Take care of my fair child~_

 _Zane picked up the baby and held it. The baby stopped crying and looked at Zane with her blue eyes._

 _The only time he knew about children was when he had seen his mother take care of his own brothers._

 _But that didn't stop Zane from bringing the baby and the basket with him._

 _The Shadow Knights found it quite funny that Zane had brought a baby home. The minute they saw him holding the baby girl, they roared with laughter._

 _Zane, although he was highly tempted to personally see they all where ripped to peices, ignored them._

 _"Hey Zane!" called one of the Shadow Knights "What's the baby's name?"_

 _"Her- her name is Mackenzie" Zane responded, walking off to his room._

 _"You're going to be a great warrior someday." Zane told her. "I'll train you to become one."_

 _Meanwhile, all the way on the other side of the kingdom, Aphmau opened her door and saw a baby boy on her doorstep._

 **So, if anyone is confused, Ellen was a witch that passed her powers through a necklace onto her baby.**

 **Also, next chapter I will include what happened in season 2 episode 82, so if you haven't seen it, I suggest you watch it before you read the next chapter.**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Vengeance

 _Fifteen years later..._

The minute Mackenzie heard the explosion, she knew something was wrong.

She had grown into a 15 year old girl. She had long black hair pulled back in braids pinned back, (similar to the way Leia wore it in episode 5 of _Star Wars_ ). Her eyes where blue and she wore shadow knight armor, even though she wasn't a shadow knight. She drew her sword and walked foward.

The night was cold and the forest was dense. Mackenzie decided that the easiest way was to use he neklace. The necklace held all of her mother's powers. As long as she wore the necklace, she would always have powers. She muttered a spell under her breath and turned herself into an owl and flew over the trees.

Of corse, this spell was easy, she'd done it fifty times before or more. Then, she waited for the scene to clear. About an hour later, she heard no noises. She flew down and changed back to her human form.

She walked around the wrekage. It was still smoking in some areas where the explosion had happened. But she couldn't find her father anywhere.

"Dad? Dad? Where are you?" she asked, looking around.

Then she saw it.

Her father's scarf, wrapped around a tree branch.

She pulled it down and ran her fingers along the fabric.

 _Is he...no...no...oh Irene no..._ Mackenzie thought, her hands starting to shake.

She clenched the scarf, rage filling her heart. Tears fell from her eyes and landed on the scarf. Mackenzie kneeled down on the ground and started to cry.

 _I hate whomever did this to you!_ Mackenzie thought. Her thoughts where not that evil as her father's, but she still felt hatred towards the people who did this. She wanted them all to feel the pain she was feeling. She knew Lady Aphmau and her own knights had done this. Mackenzie knew exactly how to make her hurt.

She knew Aphmau had a son.

Her son was Mackenzie's age and went out in the woods and returned every day.

This time, Mackenzie would make sure he didn't.

 **I'm back! After that long, painful hiatus, I'm back!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. So what's Mackenzie going to do?**

 **You know whay, I'm not spoiling. But if you can predict what's going to happen...**

 **OH NO! I'm giving too much away!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before the confusion starts, I want to try and run two separate storylines at once. One ill belong to Mackenzie, the other a character from a previous Aphmau fanfic I'm writing. The new character's story will start in the past over the course of this chapter and the next, while Mackenzie's story will continue where it is in the present day.**

Chapter 3:

She had nothing.

No name, her betrothal withdrawn, and nothing to prove herself.

She wondered where she could go where she wouldn't be judged by her werewolf ears and tail. She had been expelled from her tribe for helping a human- strictly forbidden. But harming others felt wrong. Now, her red dress whipping against the wind and her shawl wrapped around her shoulders, carrying the few belongings she had on her back, she was trying to find sanctuary.

But she couldn't even show her face in a town.

She walked until she saw a town up ahead. Maybe they would let her in. It was unlikely, but worth a shot.

Then, she saw him.

A man, lying in he road to a town. He was dressed in armor and had bright blue hair. She ran up to him and noticed that he was concious but had a severe stab wounds in his armor, which had been torn apart. She could see the cuts and bruises along the areas where the armor had been torn off. He was breathing, but it was labored and painful.

She felt the soldier's forehead. It was warm, most likely caused by a fever from an infection. If he didn't get help immediately, he would die.

She remembered what happened the last time that she helped a human. But what else could she possibly lose?

* * *

The soilder came to feeling weak but in less pain. He felt a little heat from the fever as well. He felt someone put something cool on his forehead. He looked over to his right and saw a woman with brown hair green eyes, and a gray cloak. Had he died? The soilder heard stories of Irene healing the wounds of those who died before the ascended into the anether...

Then suddenly, he woke up to the sound of rain, but he wasn't getting wet.

The solider opened his eyes. He felt only a little weak and was able to sit up. He realized that he was covered by a thick woven blanket. He was under a makeshift tent from some type of animal skin propped up under a tree and held up by the tree's branch and a few sticks. There was a small fire made up in the center of the tent with a oven rea built over it.

Then a young woman walked in from the rain. She was short and had long, wavy, caramel colored hair and bright green eyes. She wore a fraying wool dress with a tear in one sleeve and had a gray shawl over her shoulders.

Then he noticed her werewolf ears and tail, the same color as her hair.

At first, the solider stepped back a little. Then he realized the werewolf wasn't going to hurt him. If she was, why was she unarmed? Why had she left his weapon next to him where he could reach it? She trusted him, clearly, that he wouldn't hurt her.

The werewolf looked a little surprised at his reaction.

"I'm a werewolf." the werewolf told him.

"I see that." the soilder told her.

"You aren't afraid?" she asked.

"Not just yet." the soilder told her.

"I'm so used to being judged on who I am and where I come from... I thought you where the same." she told him. "I'm trying to find a home. But I'm not so lucky."

"Well... I need one too... for reasons..." the soilder told her, looking down. "We can look together. I'm Dante."

"I... I don't have a name. My tribe revoked it after I was expelled. For reasons..." she said.

The two sat in silence across from each other. The werewolf looked into the kettle on the makeshift stove, picked up a small cup, and used a spoon poured some of the contents of the kettle into the cup and handed it to Dante.

"It's tea." the werewolf told him. "And it's not poisoned, promise."

Dante took the cup, but he didn't trust the werewolf just yet and held the cup in his hands for a little while.

"My tribe exiled me. My brother caught me helping a group of humans who were lost in the woods." she told him, getting some tea for herself. "All I did was give them directions. And he caught me."

"What did he do?" asked Dante.

"He beat me." the werewolf responded, rubbing the back of her neck. "Then he said that if he ever saw me in our tribe again he'd tell others what I did and they would kill me. It's very serious if werewolves interact with humans, witches, and meifaus. He left and came back and gave me some of my belongings and supplies, then left me in the middle of the woods."

"What did he tell your tribe?" asked Dante.

"What I did. If I go back there, they'll call me a disgrace. They might even kill me. I can't be married, since he probably told the werewolf I'm supposed to marry when I'm mature enough that I'm dead. I'm as worthless as that rock." Miranda told him, pointing to that rock.

"My dad used to say to me that a rock is like a person." said Dante, picking up the rock and handing it to her. "It may seem useless now, but with a little work it can become something amazing. That rock could be an arrowhead. Or a hammer. Or part of a beautiful castle wall. It can be anything, but we need to shape it that way."

Miranda held the rock in her hands for a while.

"I guess I need to start shaping myself." she said, smiling a little. "I'm going to start by finding a new name for myself."

"We'll then, how about I call you Miranda?" asked Dante. "I my mother's name was Miranda... and it's a pretty name for a pretty woman."

"Agreed." Miranda responded.

"There's another village up ahead, where my uncle lives. We can live there peacefully for a while." Dante told her.

Miranda nodded.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Present

Mackenzie looked down from her tree, putting back her bow in her backpack. She hadn't seen any member of the Phoniex Drop walk by yet.

But she knew more. Every day, Levin would walk into the woods to go hunting. It would be quick... Aphmau would know what it felt like to have her heart broken... just like her heart was breaking. Shattered and torn to pieces that she couldn't pick up. Broken and angry.

Suddenly, Mackenzie saw him. Walking through the woods with his bow in one hand. Mackenzie would just simply aim her bow and fire. Vengence for her father would be served.

Mackenzie gripped her bow and aimed at Levin. She was about to fire.

Then, she felt the branch snap under her.

Mackenzie lost her grip on the bow and the arrow flew up and hit the trunk of a nearby tree, diverting Levin's attention to it. Then he heard a crash into a nearby bush.

He walked over to the bush with his knife drawn, waiting to see what woodland animal had crashed in the bushes.

Suddenly, Mackenzie jumped out at him. She held her knife above his head and was about to bring it down on him when he blocked her knife with his.

Levin and Mackenzie fought for a while, knives clashing against one another. Eventually, Levin grabbed her and slammed her up against the tree, his sword against her neck.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"The princess of Okansis." said Mackenzie. "Prince Levin... I have been expecting you."

 **Another chapter! It only took over one year!**

 **Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I've been getting. Apparently, a lot of you like this story and want more of it, so expect at least a few irregular updates. I wouldn't be continuing this without you, so thank you!**

 **Keep on reviewing!**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
